


After the fall : A New Beginning

by NatsaLawliet, RainValentine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby making, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Cannon au, Couch Sex, F/M, Pregnancy, Protective Father, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsaLawliet/pseuds/NatsaLawliet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainValentine/pseuds/RainValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra are now married in their own house on the outskirts of town living a somewhat quiet and peaceful life. They both still work for the Survey Corps that has shifted its focus to more inside the wall activities for the time being. One morning Petra and Levi are sitting at the table when Petra makes a request.<br/>Their life continues on happily until one day they come to find that they are not quite out of danger from unseen protesters of the Scouting Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fic that is written by both me and my good friend NatsaLawliet.  
> We hope you like it, we enjoy writing it.  
> Levi is written by RainValintine  
> Petra is written by NatsaLawliet  
> Any other characters are shared between the two of us. :) enjoy!
> 
> Warning, the first two chapters are quite smutty ;)

The two of them were sitting at the small table in the house that they had both saved up for, a house to call their home. The titans were now gone and the war was over so they were allowed to have normal lives. The branches of the military were still intact just as precaution and Levi still held still held his title and rank.

Levi was in the process of taking drink of his tea when he heard her confession. He knew the subject would come up sooner or later but the sudden mention of it threw him off. They had only been married now for a few months, granted they had been together for a lot longer.

“Are you sure Petra?” He set his mug down and looked across the table at her. “Do you think we are ready for baby?” He had no doubt that Petra would make a good mother, but he was scared shitless about himself.

Petra nodded, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I mean, the world’s finally a safe place to raise our baby and we’re not constantly going out on suicide missions anymore…..and I love you Levi, you know I do, so why not have one?”

She knew Levi had always been anxious about the idea of being a father, but she was confident that he’d be more willing with her reasoning.

He reached across the table and held her hands. Looking down at her left hand he played with the ring that now resided on her ring finger. “If you feel that we are ready for this, we can try for one.” In all reality, he was the first one to have brought up baby’s in their relationship, granted that was back in their war days and he was completely smashed. He was actually amazed he hadn’t gotten her pregnant already, they weren’t always the most careful when it came to preventing it.

He looked up at her. “I would love to give you a baby.”

Petra held Levi hands tighter and smiled.

“When do you want to start trying?” she asked him.

Levi brought one of her hands up to his mouth and kissed it before getting up and walking around the table. Still holding one of her hands he pulled her up and hugged her. “You know that I’m not one for putting things off.” He leaned down and kissed her. “The sooner we begin, the sooner we hear little patters of feet running across the floor.”

Petra blushed hard and smiled at Levi.

“Makes sense.” she said and kissed him back passionately.

He ran his hands down her back to her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him while still kissing her. He made their way to their room and laid her down on the bed, laying on top of her. Levi kissed down her neck and started removing her shirt.

Petra moaned as Levi kissed her neck and stripped her of her clothing. She arched her back a bit at the feeling of cold air touching her naked body, causing goosebumps to pop up all over her body.

Levi continued to kiss her everywhere as he exposed her skin, only stopping to remove his clothes. He kissed back up her body to her lips and kissed her deeply and ran a hand into her hair as he ground his hips against hers. “You ready for me baby?” He asked as he trailed his other hand down her arm to lace his fingers with hers and place them by her head.

“Yes.” Petra answered, kissing Levi deeply.

Levi entered her slowly, moaning as her heat engulfed him. He gave several short thrusts until he was all the way inside. Once he was in he set a steady and deep pace. Retracting his hand from her hair, he reached for her other hand and laced his fingers with that one, bringing both her hands up above her head.

“You feel so good.” Petra gasped. moaning out.

He left kisses down her neck as he picked up his place a little. Now was one of the times he felt like just making love to Petra, rather than their usual rough and hard. Be be game letting out his own grunts and moaned of pleasure, knowing she loved to hear them. “You too baby, so hot.” The air started getting warmer as their breathing got heavier.

Petra wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck and pulled his face closer to her so she could kiss him passionately. She remembered back in the day when they had to be secretive when they made love, always had to hold back moans and screams so no one walked in on them. Though now, in their own home all by themselves, they could be as loud as the wanted to.

“Levi….Levi….Levi.” she chanted loudly, kissing him forcefully and biting his bottom lip.

He continued to thrust into her, angling his hips slightly as he lifted her legs a little higher, letting him go deeper. He let out a loud grunt when she bit his bottom lip. “Petra, baby, so beautiful.” He said between kisses.  “I-i'm not going to last much l-longer.”

Petra couldn’t agree with him more, she felt like she may climax any second now. “Levi…. please…. go faster……. and harder…….. I swear I’m gonna cum soon.” she begged as she ran her nail down his back.

He let out a hiss and loud moan when she raked her nails down his back, he loved it when she did that. He picked up his pace and thrusted harder against her, working her to her climax. Feeling her tighten around him as her orgasm racked through her pushed him over his edge and he moaned loudly as he came inside of her.

Petra cried out when her orgasm finally came, sending shocks of pure bliss through her. Her climax was made better by the feeling of Levi filling her up. She huffed as she went limp in Levi’s arms.

“Fuck…” He laid down on tip of Petra laying his head on her chest as he tried to regain his composure. “I love you baby.” he said and kissed her collarbone.

After all this time of them secretly having sex whenever they could find the time, he would laugh If it was this time out of all the others that she got pregnant. He slid a hand down to her stomach and rested it there.

“I love you too” Petra said, kissing his forehead. She slid one of her hands through Levi’s hair while the other went down and rested on top of the one he had on her stomach. “Hoping that I’m already with child only after this first try?” she laughed.

“I just think it would be funny if you were, after all this time of us not being very careful. To actually get you with child when we try.” however there was a fear he had that because they weren’t ever careful, that maybe they couldn’t have children.

He rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Maybe the Goddesses were doing us a favor, though in all honesty, we’re the last people that deserve it.” Petra said with a hint of sadness.

Levi leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her. “No, I may be the last person to deserve it, but you do. Everything you did was for a good cause…. i'm the one who killed many people…” He splayed his hand over her belly and leaned down to kiss her. “We will make you a baby.”

Petra kissed him back passionately. “I guess we just have to keep trying.” she said with a smirk.

“I can't argue with that.” He said between kisses. In all honesty, he was worried that maybe he was the reason she had never gotten pregnant. Due to their age difference, Petra wasn’t his first, not that he had had many lovers. But he never heard of one of his bastards running around. For all he knew, his family might not be very fertile, most of everyone in his family only ever had one child.

“Petra…” He pulled away from her, looking back down at her. “What if i can't give you children…” He was hoping he was overthinking it.

Petra sighed, knowing this conversation would come up.

“If I can’t get pregnant from you, then we’ll find other ways. We’ll adopt maybe. All I want is to have a family with you. even if the children we have aren’t blood related to us.” she said, cupping his face in her hands.

“But we’ve just started trying, so let’s focus on that first.” She said as climbed on top of him and kissed him hard.

Levi moaned as Petra kissed him. He knew he was worrying to much about it but he wanted her to be happy. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her close to him. He loved it when she climbed on top of him.

Petra wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck. kissing him more forcefully, biting his lower lip. “God Damn Levi…” she muttered.

He kissed her back and groaned when she bit his lip. “What?” He trailed his hands down to cup her ass.

Petra moaned out and said, “I just can’t resist you….Fuck….I want another go.”

“You know, if you have your way we will never get back out of bed… Not that I’m complaining.” He said as he grabbed hold of her hips and guided her back on top of him and entered her with a thrust of his Hips.

Petra yelled out at the feeling of Levi guiding his hardened member into her and thrusting upward. “You better not complain, we’re doing something that needs our full attention.” she said with a playful smile.

She wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck and kissed him deeply as she began to ride him fiercely.

Gripping on to her hips he thrusted against her in time with hers, moaning loudly as he kissed her back. He loved it when she rode him, found it unbelievably sexy to see her on top of him and in control. There was no way she didn't have his full attention.

Petra arched her back as Levi thrusted against her, making her entire body hot with arousal. She moaned and dug her nails into Levi’s back.

He bent his knees up which allowed him to better thrust up into her, wrapping his arms around her waist he helped her thrust back against him causing him to thrust into her harder and faster. He let out several loud moans.

Petra was practically bouncing up and down as Levi continued to thrust up into her. She was panting hard as she rode him along with every thrust deeper into her. She was blushing hard and knew she probably looked like a blissful mess, but hopefully Levi would enjoy that sight.

Levi rolled them over so that he was now I top. He lifted her legs up and hooked his arms around them, lifting her ass onto his lap as he continued to pound into her. “God, so beautiful Baby. You should see yourself. So gorgeous.” He said between moans.

“I could say the same for you.” she moaned out.

Levi looked so predatory, with her as his prey. His eyes flared with lust and hunger, making it clear that he was the dominate one in this situation, and she loved.

He picked up his pace and let out a loud moan, “Are you close baby?” He was so close himself and didn’t want to leave her behind. Leaning forward he place his hands on each side of her, his arms still wrapped under her legs.

“I’m close, I’m so fucking close.” Petra yelled as the muscles in her heat began to tighten and expand wildly.

“Oh fuck baby.” He moaned out loud, her heat contracting over him pushed him over the edge as he released himself into her again. Reaching down he rubbed her swollen nub to help her over her edge. “Common baby, cum for me.”

The feeling of Levi thrusting and rubbing her heat at the same time was all that was needed to finally make her cum. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her as she went limp on again.

“I love you Levi.” she panted as she kissed him.

“I love you to baby.” He rolled off of her and pulled her up close to him, running a hand into her hair.

Petra nuzzled up against Levi as he held her tightly.

“Damn, you really know how to wear me out.” She said.

“You're the one constantly testing my vitality. Soon I may be too old for this twice in a row.” He said jokingly and kissed her forehead.

Petra laughed at that. “Don’t worry, if that happens, I’ll gladly take over for you.” She teased.

He chuckled and responded. “Oh really, and how do you think you would do that?” he reached a hand down slowly to her side and lightly ran his fingertips over it tickling her skin.

Petra blushed hard at the feeling of Levi’s fingertips running down her sides, it took all her might to stop herself from lightly moaning at his touch.

“Why I’d ride the fuck out of you over and over again, and you’d get a good view of my body.” Petra answered him, still blushing hard.

He liked the sound of that. He moaned in response and then decided to tease her more. “What if the sight and feel of you is to much for me and it knocks me out while you're riding me?”

“Well, then I guess that means I’m doing a good job.” Petra teased back.

“Oh yeah? Would you continue and let me have some nice dreams?”

“Depends, how many will involve me?”

He snickered. “If i fell asleep during that, im sure they all would involve you.”

Petra smiled and kissed Levi deeply. “You’re such a little shit, I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

He kissed her back and moaned. “If you want to go another round your gonna give me a heart attack.” He joked.

“Oh? Well, you want another go, we could do…other methods.” She said, reaching down to stroke his member.

“Oh, really? Hunggh” He moaned feeling her hand wrap around him. “Fuck baby.” He bit his lip and looked at her.

She looked at him and smiled, stroking him harder.

He moaned again and trailed a hand down her stomach to between her legs and ran his fingers over her. “two can play at that game baby.”

Petra tried hard to whimper at the feeling of Levi’s fingers over her entrance.

“Do your worst.” she smirked, pumping him harder and taking her thumb and rubbing it over his tip.

He ran his fingers up through her folds and over her nub, rubbing circles around it. “Oh, i'll definitely do my worse.” He said as he lightly rubbed it between two fingers. He then trusted those fingers into her.

Petra bit her lower lip hard to suppress the moans caused by Levi’s fingers entering her. She tried to focus on stroking and pumping Levi’s member, taking her other hand and gently played with his balls.

“Ahh, yes baby.” He leaned over and licked her lip before kissing her deeply. He began thrusting his fingers into her hard, rubbing them against her walls in search for that sweet spot.

Petra couldn’t help but moan out as Levi’s fingers hit her right in her sweet spot. She kissed him back fiercely and she pumped him harder.

“Dammit Levi, your fingers almost made me cum.” she cried out.

“Oh, mnn, well damn. i guess i'll have to hit it again.” He rubbed his fingers over and over in the same area. He leaned down and attacked her neck with his mouth, sucking and biting it.

Petra moaned as Levi attacked her neck with his mouth and her heat with his fingers. She was finding it harder to focus on pumping him, though she continued to stroke him and massage his tip, feeling precum starting to spill out.

He began to thrust his hips in time with her hand, groaning all the while. “Tell me when you close baby.”

Petra continued to stroke Levi’s member fiercely as precum spilled out, alerted her that his release was coming soon, which was good, because Levi’s fingers had hit her sweet spot again and again to the point where she was about to hit her release.

“Levi, I’m gonna cum.” she yelled out.

Levi sat up and pulled her hand away from his member. He positioned himself between her legs and replaced his fingers with his hard member and thrusted hard into her. “We can't waste a drop.” He groaned and continued thrusting into her until she reached her orgasm, which didn’t take long. He came shortly after, spilling himself into her.

Petra moaned out at the feeling of Levi feeling her up. She laid on the bed and smiled. “I swear, I’ll be surprised if I don’t end up knocked up after this.” Petra teased.

Leaning down to kiss her, he chuckled. “If not, we will just have to try harder.” He laid down next to her on his back and looked up at the ceiling and blinked before closing his eyes. “Fuck woman, i'm pooped.” He wasn’t used to going a third round, usually it was just one or two rounds before they retired.

Petra laughed and kissed him back, “I am too, but it’ll be worth it in the end..hopefully.” She put her hand on her stomach and sighed a little.

“Baby, it’s worth it I’ve If it doesn’t happen on the first try.” He pulled her up to him and hugged her close. “But, I wouldn’t complain about doing this every night just to be sure.”

“I wouldn’t complain either.” Petra smiled, leaning up and kissed him deeply.

He kissed her back before he started falling asleep. “Shit, i'm tired. Damn I'm suppose to go to base today.” He got up and walked over to pick up his clothes. “We can definitely continue this later.” He winked at her as he started getting dressed.

Petra got off the bed and picked up her discarded panties and walked up behind Levi. She kissed the back of his neck and tucked her panties in his pocket.

“Just a little reminder of what awaits you when you get back.” she whispered.

Levi smiled at her and turned around to give her a smack on the ass. “Thanks baby, it will make my day go by faster.” He gave her a wink as he finished getting dressed. Once he was in his gear he kissed and hugged her goodbye, “I shouldn’t be back to late. If you want, we can continue then.”

Petra smiled and kissed him back.

“Come home safe, I’ll definitely be waiting.” She said with a smirk.

Levi then left and headed for HQ. He still has his horse so it didn’t take him to long to get there and back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months later, Petra notices Levi is down in the dumps and has some surprising news for him

Several months later, Levi was sitting at the table in there small house. He was frustrated, they had been trying for a while for a child but nothing had yet happened. He was starting to worry something was wrong with him… That he couldn’t have kids due to him being so malnourished as child and life in the underground… He even talked to Hanji about it, he was that stressed about it. Unfortunately she said it could be a possibility… He looked toward the deed room where Petra was now sleeping and sighed. He got up not long after they had both passed out after wonderful love making. He wasn’t able to sleep and it was now mid morning and gloomy with rain… The perfect weather for how he felt at the moment. He just wished some miracle would happen he wanted Petra to be happy and he wanted to give her the baby she wanted.

Petra woke up slowly, reaching out for Levi. When she didn’t feel him, she got up from the bed, threw on one of Levi’s button up shirts, and went looking for him. She found him in the living room, sitting on the couch, watching the rain. “Levi? What’s wrong?” She asked, walking up to him.

Levi looked at her from where he sat on the couch and sat down his tea on the small coffee table. “Hey baby.” He didn't know how to bring the topic back up and tell her what Hanji had told him. He knows that there was no confirming it or saying there actually was something wrong with him, but it still worried him all the same. “It's just… I…” He let out a sigh and continued looking at the rain falling outside. “I talked to Hanji yesterday…”

Petra leaned in front of Levi and placed a hand on his cheek. “What did Hanji say?” She asked him.

He sighted deeply, He didn’t know how to say it, it didn’t want to hurt her. He looked at her. “I might be why we are having problems getting pregnant…She said there is no way to tell if i can or can't… But do to my background… It could be why…”

Petra placed on finger on Levi’s lips. “Levi, it’s okay…. I know you’re nervous, but trust me when I say not worry about it.” she said with a small smile.

He loved how she could always be so optimistic about things. Always using that to pull him out of the dumps. “I'm trying, Petra.” He placed his and over hers that was on his lips and kissed her finger. “How are you so ok, with this?”

She smiled at him. “Well, i forgot to tell you that before we made love last night, i took a pregnancy test… And well Levi, I have something to tell you.”

He stared at Petra in disbelief for several moments. “W-What? Are you serious?” He could feel his eyes watering up, though he didn't care at the moment, he was hearing the words he had been hoping for you're a long while. “Baby?”

Petra nodded, tears forming in her eyes too.

“Yes, I’m serious Levi. We did it, I’m pregnant.” she was crying at this point now, “You’re going to be a father.”

Levi brought his hands up and cupped her face in them. “I love you so much.” He leaned in and kissed her hard and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He was so relieved he didn’t even know what to think, he just wanted to kiss and hold her.

When he finally released her from the kiss he looked just looked at her in the eyes and placed his hand on her belly. “We are going to have a baby. We are going to have us the family you wanted.”

Petra placed one of her hands over the one Levi had on her stomach, lacing their fingers together. She held his hand there as she climbed on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“I love you so much Levi.” She whispered.

“I love you to, Petra.” He wrapped his other arm around her and just held her close. the day was going to turn out great after all, he was going to be a father. That fact scared the shit out of him and made him stupidly happy at the same time.

After a few moments, Levi finally broke the silence. “You know, this means you will actually have to retire from the Survey Corps. Petra wasn’t required to be there as much as Levi was due to the decrease in threats but he wasn’t about to let her or their unborn child be placed anywhere that could potentially be dangerous.

“That’s okay, to be honest, I’ve been thinking of retiring anyway.” Petra told him, “It’ll give me more to care for the baby.”

“I’ll make sure to let Hanji know when i go in.” He hugged her tightly and laid down on the couch, pulling her down with him with her on top of him. “I can't believe it, even though we were planning this… It's still hard to believe.” He said as he stroked her back.

“Looks like all the love making paid off.” Petra smiled, leaning up to kiss Levi deeply.

Levi kisses her back and runs his hands up her thighs and up under his shirt that she is wearing. “Mmm baby, you're not wearing underwear… And i must say, you look good in my shirt.” He says between kisses, giving her ass a squeeze with both hands.

Petra moaned out, “I didn’t have time to dress properly, I was too consider with finding you….”

“Oh, is that right?” He leaned his head up and kissed her again. “I’ll tell you what. To celebrate, if this rain ever stops i'll take you to that bakery and to that shop that you like… Whatever it was again… And then we can come home and celebrate some more.”

“And what do you plan to do in the meantime?” Petra asked, kissing him again and again.

He ran his hands up farther into the shirt, pulling it up and over her head. “We could break in our couch… i think we haven’t done that enough yet.” He ran his hands up her sides.

Petra blushed hard at the feeling of Levi’s hands running up her side,  “That’s sounds like a good idea.”

He tugged the shot off over head and leaned up to kiss her as he reached around the front of her and cupped her breasts in his hands and gave them a squeeze. He grinded himself up against her.

Petra whimpered slightly as her heat began to radiate at the feeling of Levi grinding against her. “Oh Fuck…Levi…” Petra moaned out.

Sitting up, he leaned forward and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard on it. He knew she loved it when he played with her breasts and he loved it as well, they were just so loft and he could kinda tell they were a little fuller. With his now free hand he began to unbutton his shirt.

Petra mewled as Levi sucked on her breast, getting ridiculously wet from it. She ran her hands through his hair, gasping his name.

He let go of her breast and moved her off of him. “I have an idea.” He stood up and slid his shirt off of his shoulders and held his hand out to her. “Come here.”

Petra took Levi’s hand, curious as to what he had in store for her.

He pulled her around to the side of the couch and turned her around to face it. “Bend over the couch and stick up that nice ass.” The arms of the couch were decently padded and he wanted to do this before she was unable to do it this way for a while.

Petra was more than happy to comply. She bent herself over the couch, sticking her ass as high as she could. “I’m ready whenever you are.” she said in a teasing tone.

He ran his hands over her ass and squeezed. He was enjoying the view of her bent over the couch and her ass being presented to him. He gave her ass a sharp smack before leaning down to bite it.

Petra yelled out in pain and pleasure as Levi spanked and bit her, causing her to feel dripping wet between her thighs.

He ran his thumb over her moist heat his tongue following, prodding her entrance. He corrected her ass as he toyed with her. **  
**

Petra moaned out at the feeling of Levi’s tongue over her entrance, getting her wetter, just for him. “Levi, Oh God!” She cried out.

He licked at the wetness for a few more moments before nipping and sucking on the skin of her upper thigh, leaving nice little hickies. Standing up he undid his pants and pulled himself out, lining himself up with her entrance. “You ready babe?”

Petra huffed at the feeling of Levi’s tongue exploring her heat, licking away her juices to have a clean place to nip and suck. She whimpered when his mouth left her, but immediately groaned when he lined himself up at her entrance. “Yes Levi, Oh Fuck yes!” She cried out.

Slamming into her hard, he groaned loudly as her heat engulfed him as he went all the way into the hilt. He gave himself a few moments, the position they were in caused Petra to be very tight and it felt so good to him that he almost came then. “Fuck Petra, you're so tight.” Slowly he started rocking his hips, going faster with each thrust.

Petra clutched the fabric of the couch with her fists and cried out in pleasure. “Oh God Levi, don’t talk and just fuck me hard.” She huffed.

Levi groaned in response and pulled out almost all the way just to thrust hard into her, slamming into her over and over. He ran a hand up over her back as he squeezed her ass with the other, pounding into her. and moaning loudly

Petra screamed out with each thrust, spots developing in her vision as Levi pounded into her. “Oh God, Yes! Levi, Right Fucking There!!!” She cried out when he managed to hit her sweet spot.

Levi continues to thrust in that angle to hit her spot every time. As he continues to thrust, he smacks her ass with the hand that was caressing it before, causing her ass he heat up and redden from the assault. “Ah fuck, Petra.. Ngghh.”

Petra closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as Levi pounded into her sweet spot, making the muscles in her heart tighten and expand wildly. “Levi, I’m gonna cum…I’m gonna fucking cum….” She whimpered.

He continued to pound into her harder and faster than before. “Do it baby, Ahh, I’m right.. Behind you.” He said groaning. He felt Petra cum around him, causing her walls to tighten more causing him to cum. He let out a broken cry as he came, filling her. After riding though both of their orgasms he stayed inside of her and pulled her up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Petra fell limp in Levi’s arms after their climaxes had come. “I love it when you stay inside my after we cum.” she gasped, throwing her head back and resting it on his shoulder.

Levi wrapped his arms around her and ran a hand over her stomach. “Is that so.” He said with a smirk and kissed her temple. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too.” Petra said, placing one of her hands over the hand Levi had on her stomach and smiled. “Sucks we won’t be able to do this once the baby’s developed more.” Petra sighed.  

Levi buried his head in her neck. “I don’t see why we couldn’t, i mean, not as rough or in as risque positions.” He said kissing her neck. If he couldn’t get sex later on in the development, he would end up being one cranky corporal.

“True, I don’t think I could go that long without a good pounding.” Petra laughed, “Though I will miss being rough.”

“Don't worry baby, i'll still give you a good pounding.” Levi looked out the window for a second.

“Hey, the rain has stopped.”

“So it has, still you still want to go out?” Petra asked Levi.

“Its up to you.” He nuzzled his face into her neck. “I just want to make my pregnant wife happy.” He wouldn’t mind picking up some more tea and some bread from the bakery now that he was no longer in a foul mood but Petra was his number one concern. in a few weeks she wouldn’t be able to ride horseback to get into town. “Maybe we can go look at some baby things.”

“Maybe, I was thinking of making the nursery red themed, I hate the idea of gendering everything.” Petra said.

“Mm red will be fine. We will make it however you want baby.” Levi slipped out of her and smacked her ass. “Let's get dressed and i can ready the horse.” He leaned over to kiss her as he handed her his shirt that he tossed on the ground.

Petra kissed Levi, before running off to put on her normal clothes. After a few moments, she was back downstairs, wearing the sundress Levi had gotten her for her birthday.

“I don’t remember this dress being so tight around my breasts.” Petra commented.

Levi looked up at her from where he was standing and paused. Her breasts were definitely a little bigger, not much but they did peek up over the top of the dress more than before. “I thought the same thing when i grabbed them earlier.” He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You still look beautiful.”

Petra smiled and kissed him, “I know you’ll enjoy having them get bigger, but even so, I think I may need some new clothes while we’re in town too.”

He kissed her back. “We can do that baby. Whatever you want.” He grabs her hand and walks her out of the house to the stable. “Ready baby.”

“Yeah.” Petra nodded, letting Levi lift her up on the horse before he joined her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra is now farther along in her pregnancy when a couple of friends come to visit. Levi recieves some disterbing nose from Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more smutt ;) ENJOY  
> Levi is written by RainValintine  
> Petra is written by NatsaLawliet  
> Any other characters are shared between the two of us.

Levi was outside tending to the horse when a young boy brought him up a letter and ran off.. He opened it and read it before walking inside and removed his coat and stomped off the snow. He walked into the small living room to see Petra sitting in her rocker next to the fire. It was early December and very chilly. “I got a note from HQ. Erwin and possibly a few others will be stopping by. ”

“Does it say why?” Petra asked, rubbing the massive bump in her belly that her unborn child resided in. She tried to get up and out of her rocking chair but finding it difficult due to her stomach.

Levi walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder as to say to not get up and sat on the stool in front of her. He looked back down at the note. “Hanji wants to do a check up and Erwin wants to come and see how everything is… He wants to personally send us his congratulations.”

“Maybe Hanji’ll will be able to figure out when the baby’s coming finally. I feel like I might burst open any moment now.” Petra complained, “ I feel so bloated and disgusting.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her expression. He thought her the most adorable thing. “Well, you don’t have much more time that we do know.” He leaned down and kissed her belly. “you're not disgusting baby, you're beautiful and plump with my baby. If i had a choice i would still fuck you to the stars and back.” He said, winking at her. **  
**

After she started getting a lot bigger their sex life had started decreasing, which he wouldn’t complain, he wanted her as comfortable as possible… he still had his fun with her however, just never went past foreplay.

Petra smirked at him, “I know you would, why do you think I want the baby to come? I miss having you in deep inside of me, pounding me like there’s no tomorrow…..” She was never usually that sexual, but that lack of sex was frustrating to her, and people weren’t kidding when they said pregnancy would make her horny as hell.

He chuckled again and stood up to kiss her. “Well, if we weren’t about to have company, i would take you back to the room and help relieve you of those frustrations.” He walked over to their small kitchen area off of the living room and started boiling some water. “They should be here shortly, they sent a message ahead of them to let us know.”

“Hopefully they won’t be long.” Petra said. She usually didn’t mind it when Hanji and Erwin came to visit, but today she was in one of her moods where she just wanted to be alone with no one around, spare Levi. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Levi, they’re here!” Petra called.

Levi walked out of the kitchen aria, towel in hand from washing them. He opened the door and greeted Erwin and Hanji. “Hello guys, come in, it's cold out there.”

They walked into the house and removed their coats, but not before stomping off all the snow as per Levis request. “Its great to see you two again, It seems like forever.” Hanji exclaimed, excited to see the two of them. She walked over to Petra and knelt down before her. “Hey little one!”

“Hello Petra, Levi. I hope all has been well?” Asked Erwin.

“More or less. The baby has been restless lately, I think it may be a sign that they’ll be coming soon.” Petra answered, holding on to her stomach.

“Oh it definitely is a sign of it being close. You're really only a few weeks away so the baby will come whenever they feel ready.” Hanji said as she felt Petra’s belly, pressing places to try and get the baby to move to determine which way they were facing. “Seems it could be any time, they are already upside down from the feel of it.” Standing up she held out a hand to Petra. “Here, let’s go to your room and we will give you a check up OK?” With her other hand she reached down and grabbed her bag she brought in with her medical supplies inside.

Petra took Hanji’s hand and slowly got up, but finding it hard.

“Hey Levi, a little help?” Hanji called.

Hearing the request he walked over to the two and grabbed both of Petra’s hands, gently pulling her out of the chair. “Erwin and I will be out here, holler at me if you need anything.” He leaned down and kisses her softly. As the two girls walked to the room, Erwin and Levi sat on the couch. “So, what really prompted your visit.” Levi asked, Erwin usually only came by for business, rarely for pleasure. “There are more rogue MPs and protesters against the crown roaming about… We’ve captured a few that say they are looking for you… You need to be careful, I know you would have no problem if it was just you… But not with Petra and a baby. I've stationing someone to keep watch around this area for you.” Which would be why Levi had suspected someone camping in the area.

 

\--------

 

“Well, everything looks good! All signs say that they baby is healthy and will be born on schedule.” Hanji said once she finished examining Petra.

Petra sighed in relief and rubbed her bump, smiling. “What if the baby comes early?” Petra asked.

“Well, luckily for you, I’ll be staying here for a while until the baby is born. I’ve talked with Erwin and he’s okay with my plan.” Hanji answered.

“Oh Really? I wish you would’ve told us sooner, I would’ve made up the guest room for you.” Petra said, apologetic.

Hanji laughed, “Don’t worry about it! You need to focus on resting.”

Petra nodded in agreement, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to go back downstairs.”

Hanji nodded and helped her up and escorted her downstairs.

 

\--------

 

Levi heard the girls approaching as he and Erwin talked and cut off the conversation, neither of them wanted Petra to worry, not yet, not when she was still very pregnant. Last thing they wanted was for her to go into early labor from the stress. It was another reason Hanji wanted to stay, just in case. He stood up to help Petra sit back down in her rocker by the fireplace. “How is everything?”

Erwin beamed down at Petra. “I do say, you are glowing.”

“Oh, Thank you Erwin.” Petra said, sitting down next to Levi.

“Well, the baby’s healthy and should be coming any day now.” Hanji told them.

“That’s good to hear.” Levi said as he slung an arm over Petra’s shoulders. “I know you're ready to be able to move again.” The four of them talked for a while longer before Erwin looked out and saw the sun beginning to set. “Well, I must be off. The sun is setting and I have a long cold ride.” He stood up and put on his jacket and shoes. “If I don’t see you again for a few weeks I’ll send you a letter Levi, I’ll try and keep in touch… Oh and happy early birthday and enjoy your vacation.” Levi had taken time away from the corps to be with Petra during the winter. They all continued to talk for several hours.

 

\--------

 

Petra ended up going to bed earlier that night. The closer she got to her due date, the move exhausted she was feeling, though she did need all the sleep she could get. Once the baby came, she and Levi would be up at odd hours of the night caring for them.

Hanji and Levi stayed up late to talk, discussing more on what Erwin had told them.

“So, what are your plans if the rebels come? How do you plan on protecting Petra and the baby?” Hanji asked Levi.

Levi let out a sigh. “Hopefully we won't have an issue. Erwin said that he had someone stationed outside watching over the house. I know it to be true since i've seen signs of camping. With you here for a few days will help with that. I can handle a few rebels myself, you know that.” He spoke in a low whisper, not wanting to disturb Petra or accidentally allow her to over hear if she were to awaken.

“I won't let them near my house. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Petra or the baby... I still have some weapons stashed in basement... We can pull them out and have them prepared.”

“Sounds like a good plan. Though I was thinking we should take shifts watching the house. I’ll take the first shift, you should head off to bed before Petra wakes up and wonder what’s going on.” Hanji suggested.

Levi nodded and got up from his chair. “Come and get me if you suspect anything. I’ll take over in the morning so you can rest.” He scrunched up his nose and waved a hand past his face. “And take a fucking bath.”

He walked upstairs to his and Petra’s bedroom and attempted to quietly get in bed to not disturb Petra.

Petra stirred slightly in her sleep when she felt Levi’s weight suddenly press against the bed. She reached out to him, trying to find him so she could curl up against him and sleep easier. “Levi….” she whispered out, still half asleep.

He smiled at her as she reached for him. Slipping in bed he wrapped his arms around her and brought her up against his chest. “Shhh, I’m here baby.” He said and kissed her on Her temple. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep well, to was to worried about what could happen.

 

\-------

 

The next morning Petra awoke to find Levi was already gone. She slowly got up and went downstairs to find Levi and Hanji in the kitchen, drinking tea. “Morning.” Petra said, holding her swollen belly.

Levi saw her come in and got up to move a chair out for her and gave her a good morning kiss. “good morning Petra, do you want something to eat or drink?” “Good morning, I hope you slept well.” asked Hanji.

“Morning Hanji.” Petra answered before turning to Levi, “ And the baby’s saying we want eggs and bacon.”

Levi chuckled at her and patted her on the head. “Right up baby. Want some Hangi?” He walked over to their cooler and pulled out the ingredients.

“I would love some, Levi.” Hanji responded.

After a few moments, Levi sat down three nice hot plates of eggs and bacon on the table before sitting down next to Petra.

Petra took a bit off her breakfast and her unborn baby kicked her. “Whoo, I guess the baby approves.” Petra laughed, rubbing her stomach.

“Good to know they approve of my mediocre cooking.” He says smiling. As Petra got farther along he began doing the cooking so that she didn't have to be on her feet for very long. He reached a hand over and sat it on her belly as he ate.

Once they were all done eating, Hanji picked up the plates and headed for the sink to wash them. Levi got up after her and pushed her aside and grabbed them from her. “I’ll do the dishes, you go bathe and rest.”

"Oh fine." Hanji said, letting Levi take over the dishes. 

As Levi left the room, Petra got up and followed him. "You know, I haven’t bathed yet today either….” she whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed. She usually wouldn’t be embarrassed about wanting to join Levi, but with Hanji here she couldn’t help but be.

Levi stopped and looked at Petra with an arched eyebrow. “Oh, do you want me to help you?” He said to her, putting a emphases in the word ‘help’ in hopes to not embarrass her any farther in front of Hanji but enough to get the meaning across.

Petra rolled her eyes and laughed at Levi. “Yes, I need help.” she fibbed. She technically wasn’t lying though, since the baby had gotten bigger she’d been having a hard time getting in and out of the bath and needed Levi’s help to make sure she didn’t end up hurting herself or the baby. And because she didn’t like Levi seeing her naked and he knew why, but no matter how many times he assured her he didn’t find her unattractive because of her swollen belly, she still tried to avoid him, though unsuccessfully.

He looked over at Hanji, “Well, it doesn't look like she is going to be bathing yet.” He turned back to look at her and took her hand. “Let's go get you all cleaned up.” He was actually quite surprised that she gave him an invitation to “help” her bathe, he thought her body right now so attractive it hurt. He hated that she felt so uncomfortable with herself. He called back to Hanji, “I'm going to run Petra a bath, holler if you need me.”

Hanji gave him a thumbs up and laid down on the couch. “You know, sex can help speed up the waiting game.”

“Shut up Four eyes.” He yelled back and continued walking. He pulled her to the bathroom that was next to their bedroom and began drawing her a bath, he was happy that their new home had a decent sized tub.

Petra watched as the steam rise from the tub as Levi filled it with hot water. Once it was full, she began to undress slowly and shyly, slightly turning away from Levi.

Levi did the same, he stripped out of his clothes and set them on the counter next to the bath. He wrapped his arms around Petra's naked waist from behind. “Baby, you look beautiful. I still want to make love to you and not stop.” He kissed her on the temple. He placed his hands on her belly and slid them upwards, cupping her swollen breasts, he knew she loved it when he played with them now more then ever since they have become hypersensitive.

“Levi…” Petra started, but suddenly yelped out as Levi grabbed her breasts, only to moan a moment later. “Ngh, Levi….that feels so good….” she groaned, her breasts had been so swollen it was uncomfortable, but Levi’s groping gave her relief.

Levi lightly brushed her nipples with his fingers as he kissed her ear. “Common baby, let's get in the bath.” he let her go and got into the bath first, helping her in. He sat down with his back against the tub so that she could sit with her back facing him.

Petra rested her back to Levi’s chest and let her head fall on his shoulder as she let her skin absorb the heat of the water, making her aching body relax a bit. “It feels so good…” she whispered out loud.

Grabbing a wash rag and some soap he lathered it up and began washing her body and then her hair. “I bet, your back has to be pretty sore.” He rinsed off all the soap and leaned her back against him and placed his hands back on her breasts and kissed her neck.

“Having to carry a small human inside day after day is exhausting.” Petra answered. She moaned out as Levi groped her breasts again and kissed her neck, making her wet between her leg.

Keeping one hand on her breast, he slid the other down over her belly to between her legs. He lightly traced his hand over her core before rubbing a finger against her opening and her little nub. “Did you hear what Hanji suggested.” He wanted Petra so badly.

“Yeah…” Petra moaned out, “But I want more than just your fingers…..” Petra submerged her hand under water and gently grabbed Levi’s member. “I miss having you inside me…..Please….” she begged, pumping him.

He groaned at the feeling of her hand on him. He trusted a couple of fingers into her, stretching her. “You're gonna get it baby. But I don’t want to hurt you, it’s been a while.” He stretched her out some more and when he finally decided she was good to go, he moved her hand away and gently entered her from behind, moaning loudly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest, rocking his Hips against her.

Petra whimpered slightly when Levi entered her, causing tears to fall from her eyes. Had it really been that long that her body had forgotten  what it was like having him in her? Luckily his gentle rocking helped her adjust to him and she was able to enjoy having his member being thrusted in her. “I missed this so much.” she moaned out, resting her head on Levi’s shoulder.

Trailing kisses up her neck, he nibbled and sucked leaving red and purple hickies. He turned her head towards him and gave her a feel kiss. It felt wonderful finally being inside her again, he just wanted to savor this. He continued to gently thrust in and out of her.

Petra moaned as Levi thrust into her. Usually she’d be begging him to go harder and deeper, but she knew he wanted to be gentle to her because of the baby, but she didn’t complain. His slow pace was surprising to her and she wanted it to last for as long as possible. “Levi….please touch my….Ngh.” she moaned out, unable to finish her sentence, though she had a feeling he already knew where she wanted him to grope her.

Levi reached his hands up and cupped her breasts in both of his hands, tweaking and playing with the nipples. “Like that baby?” he asked, licking the rim of her ear and groaned.

“Ah! Fuck Yes.” Petra groaned out, slightly riding Levi, matching with his slow pace.

He buried his head in her hair and groaned, the pace was almost treacherous but also very delicious. He badly wanted to go faster but he didn’t want to hurt her and was now turning into a panting mess and his thrusts were becoming uneven due to the slow building pleasure.

Petra groaned out, trying to keep up with him now with slight difficulty because his movements were so uneven, but still blissful. “Levi…Levi…” she chanted his name over and over.

He brought up one hand to turn her face towards his and kissed her deeply, trailing that same hand down between her legs and rubbing her nub. “I’m so close Petra.”

Petra moaned into the kiss as Levi rubbed her, making her muscles tightened and expand. “I am too Levi….I’m so close.” she whimpered.

Moments later Levi reached his orgasm, cuming hard into Petra and moaned loudly into the kiss. He continued to thrust into her as he rode out his orgasm and continued stroking her nub as she reached hers.

Petra came a few seconds after Levi, the feeling of him filling her up mixed with the feeling of his fingers rubbing her nub was all the was needed to finally push her over the edge. She moaned and sank back onto Levi’s chest, panting heavily. “I miss this so much.” she huffed.

Levi leaned his head back against the back of the tub and sighed. “I do to.” He ran his hands over her belly, feeling for the baby, he could feel them moving around. “I think we woke them up.” He said with a chuckle.

Petra placed her hands over Levi’s and laughed. “Well they’ll be keeping us up at all hours of the night soon so I guess this is payback.” She joked.

They continued to relax like that in the tub for several moments until Levi realized that the water was beginning to get cold. “Why don't we get out and get ready for the day. We can have fun making Hanji bathe and sleep.” He helped her stand up as he stood and stepped out of the tub. “She didn't sleep at all last night, so she needs to now.”

Petra nodded as she slowly got out of the tub, holding onto her belly protectively with her free hand. “And what did you plan to do today while Hanji rests?’ Petra asked.

Levi wrapped a towel around Petra and began helping her dry off before drying himself. “Well, i need to check on the horses and gather more firewood for you.” He really just wanted to take a quick look around the grounds. They didn't necessarily need more firewood and he checked on the horse before she woke up. “Then, i'm all yours to do with as you bid.” He leaned down and kissed her and picked her up and carried her wrapped up body to the master bedroom and set her down on the bed.

“Now, let's get you dressed so you don't get sick in this chill air.”

Petra was about to smile at Levi when the worst pain of her life struck her in her pelvic area. She instantly screamed out, tears running down her face.

Levis heart stopped for a second when he saw the pain spread across her face all of a sudden. “Petra, baby!” He noticed then that she was gripping her stomach. He looked back up at her with a wide eyed expression. “Is it the baby? Fuck, Petra. You're going into labor aren't you?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petras water breaks while while they have an unexpected visitor.

Levi didn't let her go until the contraction faded and hurried and dressed himself before he grabbed her night dress and helped Petra put it on before he went to grab Hanji so she could have some decency. “I'm going to go get Hanji, Are you ok?”

Petra was breathing heavily and trying to fight back her tears. She didn’t want Levi to leave her side, but they both knew that they needed Hanji up here NOW. “Just…get back up here before my water breaks.” Petra whimpered as another contraction struck her, making her start to cry again.

Levi hated to leave her and debated with himself if he should go fetch her or just holler down at her. Just doing as Petra had said, he ran out the bedroom door and down the stairs. He looked all over their small house for her, when he found her, she was crouched down under the window in the laundry room looking out.

When Hanji realized that Levi was standing there she turned to him with a serious look. “He’s here…” She looked back outside. “I heard yelling, is Petra OK?”

Levi was confused for a second but then it all sunk in. “Wait. You mean the rogue!” He crouched next to Hanji. “Fuck, Hanji. Petra’s contractions have started.”

She looked back at him with a horrified look. “Oh what perfect timing… You stay here, keep an eye out. The other scout is out there now searching, I’ll go up and check on her, hopefully she still had a little longer before her water breaks.” With that, Hanji got up and ran up the stairs and proceeded to act like nothing was amiss.

Petra was sobbing by the time Hanji arrived in the room. “Where’s Levi? Please tell me he’ll be here soon!” Petra cried. She wanted Levi by her side, she was so scared and in so much pain.

“Levi’s a bit…occupied at the moment.” Hanji answered.

Petra could tell Hanji wasn’t telling her something. “Hanji, what’s going on? What aren’t your telling me? Where’s Levi? I need him-” she screamed out as another contraction struck.

“Look Petra, right now that’s not important, what is important is your baby that’s coming.” Hanji told her.

Petra knew Hanji was right; as much as Petra wanted Levi here, her baby was her main concern, not him.

“Ok, now, has your water broke yet?” Hanji ask.

“N-no” Petra answered, cringing in pain.

“Good, now let me help you up and into the bathroom so when it does break, it won’t be a mess.” Hanji told her.

Petra nodded and started to sit up, only to notice that Hanji quickly ran over to the bedroom door and locked it furiously, like she was trying to keep someone out. “What are you doing?” Petra asked.

Hanji turned back to her and smiled, “Don’t worry about it, it’s so no one will disturb us while you’re giving birth.”

**\------**

 

Levi was kneeling looking out the window with a pistol in hand, searching the field for the intruder. He had checked out every window on the first floor and didn't see him. After a few moments there was a knock on the front door. Walking over to it slowly he checked out the nearest window and saw a man standing there in the scouting uniform. The scout that was patrolling must have been wanting to check up on them. Lowering his gun he opened the door. “Are they-OOF!” Levi was suddenly kicked over by the man on the other side, his gun flying out of his hand and across the floor.  The man that through the attack was now standing over Levi, grabbing him by the shirt. This was not the scouting person, it was the rogue.

**\-----**

 

Petra’s water had broken moments after Hanji had brought her into the bathroom. Now she was back on her bed, throwing her head back on the pillows and screaming in pain as her baby began to make their way out of her.

“You’re doing great Petra, just a few more pushes!” Hanji encouraged.

Petra nodded and continued to push. She wanted Levi by her side, but she had to be strong for her baby.

“One more push, and make it a big one.” Hanji told her with excitement.

She pushed with all her might, screaming louder than ever in the process. After the push, she felt herself relax on the bed, panting heavily. Seconds later the sounds of an infant crying filled the room.

“It’s a girl!” Hanji rejoiced, holding up Petra’s daughter for her to see.

Petra began to cry with joy, wishing Levi was here to see how beautiful she was.

 

\------

 

Levi stared up at the man for a moment before bringing his leg up between the man's legs, kicking him in the jewels. Feeling the pain shoot between him he loosened his grip enough on Levi for him to get away.

Sliding out from under the man he stood up and kicked the man in the side, causing him to fall over onto the floor. The man however recovered quickly and tackled Levi, sending the two of them flying over the chair, knocking it over as the the men hit it and rolled over the top of it. Levi gasping as he hit the floor, the air knocked out of him. Grabbing the man by the shirt he sent a fist flying at his face, making contact with his face.

The two of them heard a loud scream and a baby cry following. The sound caused Levi to pause and look up the stairs. If this was a different situation Levi would be overjoyed by the sound of the baby crying. But instead, he was filled with dread because now the rogue MP was aware that his baby was just born and that the baby, Petra and Hanji were upstairs.

Before getting bucked off and kicked in the stomach, letting out a loud oof and was again kicked again. He saw the man stand up and grab the gun that was knocked out of his hands and began ascending the stairs. Levi was in a panic, “HANJI, PETRA!” He yelled up the stairs in warning as he tried to get up and run after him.

**\------**

 

Hanji had cleaned off the baby and wrapped her up in a warm blanket before handing her to her mother. Petra held her daughter and smiled. She had her golden brown eyes and Levi’s raven black hair.

“I can’t wait for your father to see you.” Petra said, smiling.

She and Hanji heard footsteps running up the stairs. Assuming it was Levi, Hanji unlocked the door and began to open it when the door was violently thrown up by a man who was definitely not Levi.

“Hanji!” Petra yelled, holding her daughter closer to her.Hanji immediately attacked the strange man, Punching and scratching him with all her might.

“Petra get down!” Hanji yelled as she punched the man in the throat.Petra could barely move, the lower half of her body was still sore from giving birth, but she slowly slid herself off the bed, laying on the ground as she continued to hold her baby tightly.

The man managed to grab his gun that Hanji was trying so hard to snatch away from him and cocked it, aiming towards Petra.

“NO!!!” Hanji yelled, kicking the man so he fell to the ground, but not before he shot the gun, grazing Hanji. Hanji gripped her side, cringing in pain. With her foot, Hanji kicked the gun towards Petra and kicked the man in the face violently with her other foot. Petra grabbed the gun eagerly. Her baby was crying hard, and Petra tried her best to calm her child as she slowly sat up and cocked the gun, aiming it towards the man who just tried to kill her, her friend, and newborn baby, and pulled the trigger……over and over again.

**\------**

 

Levi paused halfway up the stairs when he heard the gunshots and the baby crying. His heart stopped and his whole being was filled with dread and couldn't top the tears from forming in his eyes. “P-Petra.” He tried calling out but his voice was so strained from the worry that it came out as a hoarse whisper.

Finally gathering himself enough, he let out a deep sigh and continued up the stairs to their bedroom. He approached the door slowly and pushed the door open the rest of the way, prepared to see his wife and Hanji dead in the room with the creep standing over them with his crying baby. What he did see he was not prepared for, however the sight filled him with so much relief and joy it scared him. He walked in a few steps and collapse to his knees in front of Petra, reaching for her and wrapping his arms around her, letting the tears spill from the fear of having lost her and realizing she was alive.

Petra dropped the now empty gun and wrapped her arm around Levi’s neck, burying her face in his shoulder. She held her crying child tighter with her other arm and cried out, releasing all the fear she’d been feeling. “Levi….” she choked out his name, breathing heavily.

Levi hugged her tightly, burying his head in her neck. After a few moments  he let her go and looked down at her and the baby, smiling happily. “You scared the shit out of me.” He said, his voice still very hoarse. He brushed his hand over his baby head gently, seeing their baby for the first time. The action calming down the baby to a whimper.

Looking over at Hanji, Levi walked over to her. “Hanji, are you OK?” He looked down at her side. “Damn it, Hanji. You've been shot.”

“Ehh, i've had worse.” She tried laughing it off but winced in pain. “Just take me to the guest room and we can take care of this.”

Levi nodded and helped her up, he slung one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her to the guest room. He would have to clean their room soon, he didn't want this foul dead body dirtying the place up.

Once Hanji was set up in the guestroom and cleaned up with her direction on caring for her wound, which was thankfully just a graze, she was now sleeping. Levi then set about cleaning up their room, he disposed of the body into the field and had sent message to Erwin back at HQ to come and do something with it. Now he had to try and get the blood off the floor before it began staining. He didn't want his new baby or his wife to be in a room full of blood and stench.

Levi had moved Petra and the baby downstairs to the living room so he could clean their room and let Hanji rest in the guest room. Petra was curled up on the couch with a blanket to warm her as she nursed her daughter, cradling her. Petra lightly brushed her fingers through her child’s raven colored hair as she fed.

“You’re so beautiful.” Petra whispered, afraid that she might start crying again.

Levi had finally ended up telling her about who the man was and why he’d attacked them. She forgave all his apologies on not telling her about it, understanding his reason and how he never expected the rogue to come here and put her and their child in danger.

“Your father and I will never let that happen again, I promise.” she choked, switching her baby to the other side and continue nursing.

Once Levi was finished, he disposed of the cleaning clothes and the gloves he was wearing and walked down stairs, lowering the bandanna from his face as he walked up to Petra and knelt down in front of her and the baby, placing a hand on her leg. “Petra... I'm sorry.” He apologized for probably the one hundredth time that night. “I failed, i didn't make it to you first.” He placed a kiss on her leg before asking, “Are both of you ok?”

“Levi….."Petra started as she lightly placed her hand on Levi’s cheek, "Please don’t do this to yourself.”

She couldn’t blame Levi for how he was feeling, but she hated seeing him torture himself over the situation. She wanted to move passed it so they could finally focus on their newborn baby.

“And I’m fine. So is the baby now that she’s been fed.” Petra said, looking back to her nursing child.

Levi got up and sat down on the couch next to her and looked down at the still nursing child. Reaching up, he traced a finger over her soft cheek. “She's very beautiful...” He laid his head against Petra’s shoulder. “I'm sorry i wasn't there.”

“Yes, she is, she looks a lot like you…..” Petra said, leaning over and kissing the top of Levi’s head, “It doesn’t matter to me that you weren’t there to see her be born, as long as you got to see her, I’m happy.”

Petra felt her daughter unlatch from her, signaling that she was done feeding.

“Do you want to hold her?” Petra asked, holding their child out to Levi.

Levi nodded and carefully took her from Petra outstretched arms, holding their baby close and gently. She was so small it scared him, he was scared he would crush her. “She’s so small.” He ran a hand lightly over her head.

Petra fixed up her night dress before resting her head on Levi’s shoulder. "I know, sometimes I think if I let her go she’ll disappear.” Petra sighed, “Well, now that you’re here, we should probably decide what to name her.”

“Do you have anything in mind?” He watched the baby begin to fall asleep in his arms.

“Hmm…I was thinking….Melody?” Petra asked quietly so they didn’t wake their sleeping child.

He looked over at Petra for a moment and then back down at their baby. “Melody.” He said, testing out the name. After a moment he looked back at Petra. “I like it.” He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. “I love you so much.”

Petra kissed Levi back and smiled, “I love you too Levi.” She looked back down at her child and lightly brushed her finger over their daughter’s nose, “Hi Melody, we’re so happy to finally meet you…”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later and it is now Melody's first birthday and the squad comes to visit and celebrate. Afterwords, Levi and Petra get some much needed alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finaly come to the last chapter *cries* i hope you have enjoyed it.  
> Levi is written by RainValintine  
> Petra is written by NatsaLawliet  
> Any other characters are shared between the two of us. :) enjoy!
> 
> feel free to follow both of us on Tumblr  
> Natsalawliet is ask-the-petrafied-ral for rping and her personal is natsa-is-a-free-elf  
> RainValintine is corporal--levi--ackerman and daddydanchou for rping and personal is rainingvalentines

A year later the baby was finally walking and trying to form words. Levi and Petra were both exhausted for keeping up with the baby and constant getting up in the middle of the night and cleaning up after the major messed created by Melody. However lately Melody had begun being able to sleep through the night.

Levi was now bathing their child for what seemed like the fifth time that day in the large kitchen sink. Melody didn’t particularly like being scrubbed down and made no attempt to hide her frustrations from her father and made sure during the bath to splash and make her papa wet. “Melody, can you please not, this is your bath not papa’s.”

Petra walked in the kitchen just in time to see Melody splashing Levi with water. She laughed and walked over to Levi, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Melody, your birthday party’s in a few hours, don’t you want to be a nice and clean when Auntie Hanji and Uncle Erwin come?” Petra asked in a playfully voice.

“No!” Melody answered as she continued to splash Levi.

“Well, I tried.” Petra laughed, kissing Levi’s cheek.

Levi sighed and tried to continue cleaning their dirty child without getting too soaked but failed miserably. “You’re such a little brat.” He lightly ruffled her wet short black hair.

Finally getting her cleaned, he emptied the sink and pulled her out, wrapping a towel around her small body and carried her into the living room to dry off in front of the small fire. Sitting down with her be began toweling her off as she sat in his lap. Once she was dry he handed her off to her mother. “Your turn to dress and diaper her.”

Petra grabbed Melody and smiled, “Come on Honey, let’s go up to your room and make you look cute for your birthday.”

Petra took Melody upstairs and put a fresh diaper on her and dressed her in a lilac colored dress, then returned downstairs just as Levi was setting everything up in the livingroom for the party.

“Levi, the rocking chair goes in the left corner.” she told him.

Levi let out a sigh and moved the rocking chair into the other corner of the room. Personally, he thought it looked fine anywhere but he wanted Petra to be happy. “Right here?”

“Perfect.” Petra said, walking over to Levi and kissing his cheek.

There was then a knock at the door, signaling their company had arrived. Levi walked over and opened the door, greeting the people on the other side. “Hello Hanji, Erwin. Eren, surprise to see you here.”

“Yeah, Hanji said it would be good to get out of HQ for a while. So, i tagged along.” Eren replied. “Don’t worry, Mikasa is still keeping watch.”

Hanji ran into the kitchen with a large covered plate. “I brought cake!”

“Oh Good, I didn’t get a chance to make one because of this little handful.” Petra joked, looking at Melody.

“Wow, she’s really gotten big.” Eren commented as he smiled at Melody.

“Yes, she sure has. Can you hold her for a second, I need to show Hanji where to put the cake.” she asked Eren

“Oh, um….okay.” Eren answered as he awkwardly took Melody out of Petra’s arms.

“Thanks!” Petra smiled as she headed for the kitchen.

Levi sat down on the couch with Erwin and smiled at Eren holding his baby girl as she reached for her uncle's hair. “Who knows Eren, maybe you and Mikasa will have one someday.”

Eren blushed hard at that. The had only just recently came out to everyone. “Umm…”

“Stop teasing the boy Levi, he’s still young.” Erwin said.

Petra returned a few minutes later. She smiled at the sight of Melody pulled at the lose strays of Eren’s hair as he awkwardly held her.

“It’s okay, I’ll take her back.” Petra laughed as she took her daughter back in her arms.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to Levi, “Are we waiting one any more people?”

Erwin nodded. “We are waiting on the rest of your old squad. Eld, Gunter, and Oluo should be arriving shortly.

Levi couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the mention of Oluo. After all this time Oluo still tries flirting with Petra.

“I’m happy to see them all again….well…maybe not Oluo. He still doesn’t seem to get that I’m married…..” Petra laughed.

“Hope he doesn’t start getting any ideas about your daughter. In another eighteen years or so, she’ll be just as beautiful as her mother.” Hanji joked, not realizing she went a bit too far.

Petra held Melody tighter at the thought of some older man, whether it was Oluo or not, flirting with her child.

Levi shook his head at Hanji as he took Melody from Petra when he noticed her making grabby hands for him. “For God’s sake Hanji, we will worry about that in 18 years. She is still only a baby.”

Eren sat on the floor and started making faces at Melody, causing the little girl to laugh.

Petra smiled at her daughter as she enjoyed Eren’s silly faces as she rested her head on Levi’s shoulder.

The doorbell suddenly rang. “I got it!” Erwin said, as he opened the door and let Eld, Gunter, and Oluo in.

The four of them walked into the living room and greeted the rest of them. Oluo trying to sit close to Petra of course and ended up in the rocking chair in the corner.

Levi got up and greeted them all. “Thank you for coming.” He said as he shook their hands.

Oluo reached over for Melody causing Melody to shrink up close to her mother in shyness. “Well hello there my dear, i heard it's your birthday.”

“No!” She cried.

Petra smiled at her daughter and laughed, “Looks like we don’t have to worry about her and old men trying to flirt with her.”

“And just what are you implying Petra?” Oluo huffed, “We’re around the same age!”

They heard Hanji laugh in the distance and say, “It means you won’t have to deal with Levi’s wrath!”

Oluo looked at Levi with wide eyes and said, “You don’t really think I’d go for your daughter, do you?”

Levi stood up and picked up Melody from Petra and gave her a short toss in the air and caught her before doing it again, getting laughs from his daughter. “Well, you might decide to stop flirting with my wife and move on to my daughter.”

Oluo opened his mouth to voice an argument but received a smack upside his head by Eld causing him to bite his tongue.

Levi stopped tossing melody and gave Oluo a disapproving look, “Now don’t get blood everywhere.” He turned to yell into the kitchen at Hanji. “Hey Hanji, bring Oluo a rag.”

She popped her head out from the kitchen and asked. “Oh, did Oluo bite his tongue again?”

Levi nodded back at her when he felt Melody leaning over in his arms and notice she was making grabby motions at Erwin. “Looks like we are going to have someone else to worry about.” He laughed as he handed her over to Erwin, who took her with a smile.

Petra laughed, “She sure does love her Uncle Erwin.”

“Uncle Erwin hasn’t seen her in so long.” Erwin commented, holding Melody.

A few days after Melody was born, Erwin had temporarily moved in with Petra and Levi, Hanji was sent home so she could rest up and heal properly, to help watch over them in case more rogues came. He had helped care for Melody a lot, and even didn’t mind caring for Melody so Levi and Petra could have some much needed “alone time”.

He stayed with them for about six months until he got news that the rogues were no longer a problem. Ever since their leader, the man who invaded their home, had died, the other rogues were lost and had no idea what they should do. Most had surrendered, some killed themselves, and some were either killed or taken into custody by force.

Erwin had hated to leave them, especially Melody, though he tried to visit as much as he could since then.

Melody began to grab at Erwin’s eyebrows, giggling. “Caterpillars” she said, and Erwin laughed, kissing her forehead.

At that moment Hanji stepped out of the kitchen holding up a couple of plates with cake on them. “Alright everyone, let's have some cake shall we.” She gave Gunter and Eren the plates since they were closest to her and then began passing them out to everyone.

The party went very well, they ate cake and then while Melody was having her sugar high for the day they opened some presents that were brought over for Melody. Hanji of course brought the nosiest present.

“Thanks Hanji... You really shouldn't have.” Levi said to her regarding the gift. The kid was already a handful, now they had her and more noise to deal with.

Of course the day couldn't go one without Olou biting his tongue a few times, once from his own stupidity and another time from Levi jamming his elbow in the guy's gut.

Late that evening, everyone had gone home and as Petra cleaned up after the mess that was made by so many guests and a rambunctious little girl, Levi was upstairs putting that said little girl to sleep, laying down with her telling her a short bedtime story. She loved listening to the softness of their voices as she laid down. The two of them quickly realized how well it worked and used that to their advantage every night.

Petra flopped onto the bed in their room after she’d finished cleaning up the mess downstairs. She sighed in relief as Levi walked back into the room after reading Melody her bedtime story. “Is she fast asleep?” She asked him.

“Sound asleep. I think she was worn out.” He replied as he crawled on top of Petra, straddling her hips. “And i do believe we are all alone.” He said as he kissed her neck. It had been so long since they had any personal time together. They wanted to make sure Melody had actually been able to sleep all through the night before really getting into some “mommy and daddy” time, now they were one hundred percent sure she would, especially with how wiped out she was from her party.

Petra moaned lightly at the feeling of Levi’s lips on her neck, trying not to be loud.

“I believe we are, want should we do first?” she asked with a teasing smile.

“How about I kiss you all over.” He said between kisses as he ran his hand up her leg, pulling up her dress. crawling down he kissed the skin he exposed on her thigh, kissing as his hands trailed up.

Petra gasped as cool air hit her exposed skin, but her gasp soon turned into a moan as Levi kissed his way down her body to her thighs. “Ngh-Levi, your lips feel good.” she groaned out.

Hearing her moans turned him on greatly. He sucked hard on the sensitive flesh on the inside of her thigh, leaving a nice hickey. Satisfied with the mark, he moved upward, nipping at her skin. He pulled her dress up over her hips and pulled down her underwear, tossing it on the floor. “oh I’m going to make you feel good baby.” He said as he kissed around her pelvic area.

Petra moaned hard, getting wet from everything Levi was doing to her. “Please do it, please!” she begged him.

Levi lifted her dress up more as he kissed up her stomach before completely removing it and looked down at her now naked body. “There’s my beautiful baby.” He said leaning back down between her legs, sucking and nipping at the skin around her moist core.

Petra slightly gasped as the cold air hit her now naked body. She began to moan again as Levi began nipping and sucking around her heat, getting her wetter and wetter. “Levi…please. I can’t handle the teasing anymore.” she begged him.

With that he dove in, flicking his tongue across her sensitive nub before sucking it into his mouth. He loved the sounds that came out of her mouth and the way her body responded to his touch. He gave her nub a little more attention before licking up her opening, pushing his tongue inside.

Petra covered her mouth with her arm as she moaned loud. It felt like forever since Levi had licked and sucked at her heat and nub. With her free hand, she reached down and ran it through Levi’s hair fiercely.

He let out a groan when she ran her fingers through his hair. Reaching around he began caressing her thighs, pulling her closer to him. After a few moments he sat up and started stripping of his clothes until he stood there in front of her naked, his member painfully hard.

“God, i want you so bad.” He said and crawled back over her and kissed her deeply. His hands trailed down her body and parted her legs as he slid between them and he lined himself up with her entrance. “You ready baby?”

Petra looked down at Levi’s hard member and moaned eagerly “Yes, please put it in.” she begged him.

He eased himself into her slowly, making small thrusts in and out as he went deeper into her. Once he was all the way in, he adjusted to the feel of her tight heat around him before he began thrusting at a steady pace. slowly picking up until he was pounding into her.

Petra ran her nails hard down Levi’s back as she buried her face into his shoulder, moaning loudly. “Levi… Ngh! Levi!” she gasped out, “H-harder!”

Wrapping his arms under her legs, he spread them wide and used them to steady himself as he thrusted harder into her. He kisses and little bites across her shoulder and up her neck, leaving little love bites.

Petra shivered at the feeling of Levi’s lips on her neck, making her groan. “Kiss me all over, please.” Petra whimpered, “I wanna feel your lips all over me.”

Levi began to do just that. Starting with her neck he worked his way down to her chest, kissing the entire way. Pulling out of her he flipped her over on her stomach and proceeded to place kisses down her back. Grabbing her hips he hoisted her up onto her knees and thrusted himself back into her, still kissing every inch of her skin that he could reach.

Petra grabbed the blanket tightly, her moaning muffled as Levi began pounding into from behind. She buried her face in the blanket and cried out in pleasure, her cries were still muffled though she did it intentionally so her daughter wouldn’t wake up.

She turned her head slightly to the side and huffed out Levi’s name repeatedly, her nails digging into the mattress.

Moaning loudly, he continued to pound into her. “Fuck, Petra. His fingers were digging into her hips as he used them to pull her against his thrusts. It had been so long since they had been able to go at it this hard, he was using this chance as if he wouldn't have another in a long time. “Goddamn, Nngh.”

Petra whimpered and moaned as Levi dug his nails into her hips and pulled her closer to him. She loved the way he forcefully dragged her to him, making her ungrasp the blanket slowly. She buried her head into the mattress again and cried out. “Levi…..I’m…NGH! I’m close!” Petra said into the mattress.

Levi continued to thrust into her until he felt her walls clamp down against him. “Ah Shit, Petra. Fuck i'm coming!” His thrusts became unsteady as he reached his climax. Reaching around he began to rub her but, trying to get her over the edge.

Petra moaned heavily into the mattress as Levi rubbed at her nub, causing her muscles to tighten and expand wildly until finally, she reached her climax and came hard. She was feeling herself going limp but forced herself to stay in her current position until Levi came.

It didn't take long for Levi to cum, he was cumming right after her. Moaning loudly as he filled her. He all but collapsed on her back and let out a shuddered breath. “Oh, fuck me.” Was all that he had to say as he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

Petra laughed halfheartedly as she rested her head on the pillow. “God, I can’t remember the last time we fucked that hard.” she commented, reaching her hand behind her and ruffling Levi’s hair.

After a moment Levi slid off of her and laid down next her her on his side, completely sated. Reaching over he grabbed Petra from around the waist and pulled her up against him and covered them with their blanket. “Well, now that Melody can sleep through the night, maybe we can do this more often.” He was exhausted.

“Mmm, I like this idea.” Petra said, snuggling her head against Levi’s chest. “I like it when you pound into me like that….”

“I like when you let me.” He said with a chuckle. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, gently massaging. “I love you so much, Petra.”

“I love you too Levi……” Petra said, burying herself more into Levi’s chest, “Say Levi, what do you think about….I don’t know…another baby?”

He was kind of taken aback by the unexpected question but quickly recovered. “I’m OK with as many as you want.” And it wasn’t a lie, he just wanted her happy, even if it meant a house full of baby’s.

Petra sighed in relief at Levi’s answer, “That’s good to know because… Well… Let’s just say that Melody’s about to get a playmate in about nine months or so.”

“Y-you're serious, we are going to have another baby?” He pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair. “When did you find out?” He couldn’t believe that at first he thought he would never be able to have kids, and now he has found out he will be a father to a second one.

“I found out this morning before the party, but I wanted to wait to tell you until everyone was gone, I hope you're not upset about that.” Petra said, blushing as Levi pulled her closer towards him.

He had a wide grin on his face, there was no way he could be upset. “No, of course not baby. As long as you're happy, i'm happy.” And he couldn't be happier.

Petra teared up at Levi’s words. Wiping away her tears, she leaned up and kissed Levi. “I love you so much Levi.” she said.

Levi leaned down as well, returning the kiss. “I love you to.”


End file.
